


Blue

by swisher201



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisher201/pseuds/swisher201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy finds himself having trouble finding his place in the world and does something terrible, he winds up on the doorstep of Luke Castellan, with no idea why he was the one Percy ran to in his time of need.</p><p>Human AU</p><p>I own none of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Luke sighed and put his arms above his head. The room was dark, but darkness had always comforted him. In the darkness, Luke had no problems. He didn't have to deal with his schoolwork or the fact that in less than three years he would be out in the real world. Was he prepared for that? No. Was time going to slow down just so he could get himself ready? No.

Luke had trouble sleeping at night. He didn't mind all that much, but it had started to bug him ever since he had been falling asleep in his classes. Those classes were expensive and he couldn't afford to sleep in them.

The nineteen year old got up and pushed the window open. He leaned over to the window and breathed in the sweet smell of the pouring rain. Everything was always right in the rain. Everything always had a happy vibe to it in the rain.

Luke's head shot up when a soft knock on the door caught his attention. His feet made a soft noise on the wood floor as he walked to the door.

"Percy," he said as he swung the door open, "what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." His words caught in his throat a little bit as he saw how red Percy's eyes were. He was wearing rain-soaked clothing and was carrying a dufflebag in a bloody hand.

"L-Luke," Percy uttered out. His eyes were watering again, and Luke felt awkward. He didn't have much experience with crying people, and he had no idea how to comfort Percy. Hell, he hadn't even seen the boy in a year, and he had no idea how he had gotten his address.

After a long moment filled with Luke trying to make eye contact, and Percy purposely evading it, Luke stepped aside. "Get in here, Perce. It's freezing out there and you're soaked."

Percy stumbled inside and let his teeth chatter. Luke shut the door, making Percy jump, and turned to face the boy.

"Percy, what are you doing here? Your mother must be worried sick, not to mention you're probably going to be sick."

Luke's fingers curled into a fist when Percy dropped his wet dufflebag on his brand new wood floor and he was pretty sure his eye twitched when Percy sat down on his leather couch.

The blond sighed and looked at the now, once again crying boy. Percy had his face in his bloody hands, which was only smearing the blood around his face, and was shaking with sobs.

"Percy, why don't you go get cleaned up in the shower. I'll put your clothes in the dryer while you're at it. You can borrow something of mine." Luke pointed the boy to the bathroom and gave him a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to sleep in. They were generic, blue plaid boxers, but Percy seemed to like them.

As Percy was in the shower, Luke took the brunet's entire dufflebag of clothing and went downstairs to put it in the dryer. He'd have to get up early to make sure no one stole the clothing, but that usually wasn't a problem. Luke was the first one up in his apartment building, if he slept at all.

The apartment was warm when he got back up, and Percy was stepping out of the steam-filled bathroom. His hands were no longer bloody, but they were covered in bruises and Luke's stomach twisted with worry. He knew Percy could be truculent if pushed too far, and he had cleaned the boy up many times so that his mother wouldn't see, but he was sure she would notice this time.

"Thanks for the clothing," Percy said, fingering the soft, worn navy t-shirt.

"Yeah, sure. It wasn't a big deal. Your clothing is downstairs in a dryer."

"Thanks, for this. I know it's a burden."

Luke blinked at the other boy. Percy wasn't making eye contact again, which worried Luke. When he had known him, the boy made eye contact so often that it annoyed him.

"Why don't we talk in the morning? Let's just go to bed now."

Percy nodded and followed Luke into his bedroom. They wordlessly climbed into the queen-sized bed and pulled the sheets up. The sound of rain from the window was calming, and Luke felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Percy spoke. Luke glared at his pillow and almost snapped at Percy, but he bit his tongue and rolled over.

"Why did you leave, Perce?"

Percy sighed and curled into himself. "It's a long story. My dad kept making cracks at me, and telling me that I shouldn't have quit football for swimming and lacrosse."

Luke egged him on. "What did you do?"

"I beat him within an inch of his life. I lost it. I don't know what happened, but one minute he was just yelling at me, and the next he was laying on the ground bleeding and I was shoving things in a dufflebag. I was just going to leave, but my mom came home, and she saw me and screamed, and so I snapped and screamed at her that I was gay, and then I ran out."

Luke was silent for a moment. "Wow, Perce, you really fucked up this time, huh?"

Percy frowned. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...nevermind. It's not important. Everything's going to work out, ok? But you should give your mom a call and tell her that you're safe. She loves you, you know."

A look of guilt passed over Percy's face. "Yeah, I know."

"So you're gay."

"Yeah, I guess I always have been. Just took a while to realize it and accept it." They fell silent again, and Percy closed his eyes. Luke listened to Percy breathe for a while. His breathing turned slow and soft as he drifted off, and Luke rolled onto his back. With the combined sound of the rain and Percy's breathing, it didn't take long for him to fall into the deepest sleep he had accomplished in over a year.

When he woke up, Percy was still asleep. He had drifted closer to Luke during the night, but Luke didn't mind. It was like old times when they had been best friends and slept over at each other's houses every other night.

Luke made sure not to disturb Percy as he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He started a pot of coffee and headed downstairs to get Percy's clothing.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. His arm instinctively shot out for Luke's warm body, but he found the bed was empty. Percy rolled over to Luke's still-warm side of the bed and hugged the pillow. His knuckles stung from yesterday's activities and he felt ashamed of himself. How could Luke look at him? He could have killed his dad yesterday, and Luke still, knowingly took him into his home, and so far had made no move to throw him out.

Percy heard the door open, and then Luke was walking through the door with a basket of clothing. The blond grinned at Percy, and then dumped the basket of clothing on him. Percy shot up in alarm, but fell back with a small moan when he felt the warm, dry clothing.

"Ohh." Luke laughed and stuck a pair of boxers on Percy's head.

"You're so cute sometimes," he said. Percy's cheeks darkened, but he continued rolling around in the clothing like a child.

"Hey Perce, let me see your knuckles," Luke said finally when Percy calmed down. Percy scooted over to the edge of the bed and held out his hands. Luke squinted at the cuts and bruises, and finally settled on getting Percy some antiseptic and bandages. Percy winced as the rubbing alcohol and cream to calm the swelling from the bruises down, but looked happy with the job when it was done.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Luke laughed again, and Percy found himself interested in the scar that ran up the left side of Luke's face, and how it shortened each time he laughed.

"I hope I know how to bandage a bruised hand, I'm in medical school."

"Oh, wow. I'm barely passing junior year."

"That's not true, Perce. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for." Percy blushed again, and turned away. Luke thought Percy looked cute with a blush, and he made a note to make the boy blush more often.

"So how old are you now? Junior year, sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I turn seventeen in a month," Percy replied proudly. Luke reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, you're just a baby still!"

"I am not!" Percy glared at the older man. He suddenly felt very vulnerable in just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and he started pulling on a pair of sweatpants and socks. The rain was just clearing up outside, and the sun reflected off the puddles in the cobblestone street.

Luke's demeanor turned serious when he turned back to Percy. "Are you going to call your mom and let her know that you're safe? New York isn't safe at night, and I'm sure she's worried sick."

"You said that before." Another stern look from Luke, and Percy's shoulders sagged. "I don't like worrying her like this, but I don't know what to say or how to apologize. I told her I was  _gay_ Luke, and then I ran out."

"Well have you checked your phone at all?"

Percy bit his lip and shook his head. He pulled out a phone from his dufflebag and handed it to Luke.

"Will you? I'm too scared."

Luke hit the home button once and the screen lit up. There were at least a dozen missed calls and voicemails from Percy's mom, and a couple texts from Annabeth and Grover wondering why he wasn't with them helping with the group project.

"Your mom called. Do you want?" Percy took the phone back and held it up to his ear. He looked nervously at Luke, who gave him an encouraging smile. Finally, Percy's eyes lit up.

"Mom? Yeah, yeah I'm safe. I'm at Luke's actually. No, no. Sorry about last night. Yeah. No. Is dad...? Ok, thanks. I don't think I want to. At least not right now. Ok. Yeah. I love you too." Percy pulled the phone away from his ear and wiped the tears away.

"My mom's not mad at me," he said finally, "about anything. She was pretty pissed at my dad too for always nagging at me, but she thinks it's her fault, and I don't want her to be sad."

"What else did she say?"

"She said that I was welcome to come home."

"Are you going to?"

"Would it be alright if I crashed here for a couple more nights. I've got money, so you don't have to feed me, but..." Percy bit his lip desperately, and Luke nodded.

"Of course, Perce. Stay here anytime you like. It'll be like the old times before I went to college."

"Yeah, I guess it will be." Percy's eyes swam with tears again, and Luke pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. It worked out, didn't it? Everything's ok, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's alright," Percy agreed.

They ate breakfast while talking and laughing and mostly reminiscing. Luke left the car keys to his car on the counter for Percy to use to get to school, and headed out twenty minutes early so he could walk to class and be there on time.

The week passed quicker than Luke thought it would, and he found himself thinking that he would miss Percy. He had grown accustomed to seeing the brunet in the mornings, and when he came home from school and his work-study job at the library, and every night before he fell asleep.

This time when he came home, he found Percy sitting on the couch next to his packed up duffle.

"My mom is coming to get me soon," he said quietly. "Thank you for all you've done, really. You're the best, Luke."

Luke sighed and sat next to Percy on the couch.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Percy turned his head to look at Luke. "It's not like I'm dying. I live just a couple blocks from here. I'll come visit real soon."

There was a knock on the door, and Luke nodded and jumped up to get it.

"Wait!" Luke spun around and saw Percy jump to his feet. He opened his arms for a hug, but instead he felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his, moving softly. Something was shoved into his hand, and just as Luke started to kiss back Percy pulled away.

"Thank you," he said again, and opened the door.

"Percy!" His mother exclaimed. She threw her arms around her son and pulled him close to her. Luke stood there awkwardly during their reunion, but was pulled back to reality when Sally's arms pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you for keeping my baby boy safe. I don't know what I'd do if he was hurt on the streets."

"Of course, Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh, call me Sally. And swing by for dinner sometime. We'd love to have you." Percy smiled at his, and nodded at Luke.

"Alright, I'll see you later Perce." With a final wave, the pair departed, leaving Luke feeling strangely empty. He opened his hand to find a crumpled piece of paper with a number on it. Luke figured this was Percy's number, as Percy had been the one to give it to him. His fingers found their way up to his lips and Luke felt his stomach flutter. Percy was a good kisser, he had to give him that. Maybe a little innocent and shy, but good and sweet and soft.

After that, Percy started stopping by more often. He would stay at Luke's house and do his homework, or sometimes he'd sit next to Luke and kiss him until his perfect, pink lips were red and swollen, and his hair was mussed up. A cute blush covered his face, and Percy hovered over Luke.

"I want-"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, Perce?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you my boyfriend now?" Percy's voice rose in anticipation, and his ears flushed.

"Only if you want to be." Percy leaned down and pressed his lips against Luke's again.

"Yes," he whispered between kisses. He pulled away again, and Luke pressed his fingers into Percy's hips.

"What else, Percy?"

"Can we-"

"Can we what?" Luke dragged it out, knowing it was torturing his boyfriend. Percy looked away, embarrassed.

"Can we have sex?" Luke's heart thrummed in his chest and he reached out and made Percy look at him.

"Only if you're comfortable. Have you ever?"

Percy shook his head. "But that's ok! I know how!" He said a bit louder than necessary. Luke nipped at Percy's collarbone and started to suck on it.

"Ma-ake me-e yours," Percy moaned out, and pressed himself against Luke.

"I like how that sounds," Luke said with a grin. "You tell me if anything doesn't feel right, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Luke picked Percy up off the couch and carried him into the bedroom. He laid the boy gently on the bed and pulled his jeans off first. Percy pulled off his shirt, and then started to undress Luke.

When Luke kissed him again, it was more feral than the kisses he had gotten before, but it gave Percy a zing of pleasure and danger. His stomach was fluttering, but he was more excited than he was nervous. Luke made sure to make Percy as comfortable as possible, as to not hurt the boy. He had slept with guys before, and he knew it wasn't fun to be the bottom when you weren't prepped properly, so Luke took time to do it slowly.

Percy moaned and writhed his hips as Luke pulled his fingers out. Percy's fingers were still gripping the sheets, and when Luke asked him if he was ready, he let his legs fall open.

Percy had been so consumed by pleasure that he hadn't been expecting the pain when Luke started to push in. He tried to focus on the whimpers Luke was making instead of the pain of what was happening. And then it hit him. This was sex. He was losing his virginity.

Luke kissed Percy again once he was fully inside, and waited for the other boy to get comfortable. When he felt Percy wiggle his hips he pulled out and pushed back in. It was slow at first, but after a while the pace sped up and Percy was moaning more in pleasure than in pain. His hands were everywhere trying to grab hold of something. They finally gripped onto the sheets as his eyes fluttered shut, and Percy let out a loud moan.

Luke grabbed the boy and shifted their position so Percy was sitting in his lap. Percy squealed with the next thrust, and Luke grinned into their kiss. He slammed against that spot again, making Percy writhe and moan with pleasure.

"The-ere, do that again," he murmured. Luke obeyed, and soon Percy was diggng his fingernails into Luke's shoulders and coming with yell. Luke didn't last much longer after that, and they both collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and tired.

Luke didn't miss the wince as he pulled out of Percy, and he pulled the other boy close and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Percy threw his arm over his eyes and it hit Luke that Percy was  _crying._

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Luke's forehead creased with worry.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, I just didn't think I'd cry after losing my virginity."

"I love you."

Percy looked up in shock. "I love you too." His arms wrapped tighter around Luke's chest, and he let his head rest on Luke's shoulder.

"Get some rest, Perce." Luke's lips pressed against his forehead and then the top of his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy muttered. He was already drifting off to the sound of Luke's calm heartbeat in his chest. His entire body felt warm, and yes, he thought, this was where he was supposed to be in the world.


End file.
